


cheekies

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, i always add too many tags, im sorry this sucks again i just suck at writing, lets be honest this is just really gay, newmoon again im a sucker for newmoon, omg jukyu too, stream ddd, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanhee and Kevin have been in a long distance relationship for almost three years.





	cheekies

"I want to squish your cheekies.." Chanhee whines.

It's been three years since he met Kevin, a boy from Canada, and eventually fell in love with him. They've had video calls, texted each other everyday despite busy schedules and timezones, they had everything you could wish of in a long distance relationship. However, something was missing – touch. Chanhee is touch deprived. He falls asleep cuddling to a pillow, thinking it's his boyfriend. When he daydreams, it's always about meeting his boyfriend. All he wants is to touch him – hold his hand, cuddle while watching movies together, play with his hair, hug him, kiss him. He's been craving to do that for so long. 

"Hey, babe!" Kevin's voice brings him back to reality. "I hate that I have to do it like this, but I have a really big thing to tell you." He seems excited, a huge smile creeps on his face.   
Chanhee, half asleep, takes a sip of his coffee and shakes his head quickly. "I'm listening."  
Kevin frowns. "Are you tired? What time is it? I can tell you later, you need rest." But Chanhee shakes his head again. "Tell me."

He watches Kevin sit back through the screen, searching for something. What could that "big thing" be?   
"Ah, there it is!" Kevin suddenly exclaims, slightly waking Chanhee up. He takes a deep breath, and starts his monologue. "We've been together for almost three years, right? Well, there's something I've always wanted to do, but really didn't know what would be the perfect time to do that. Jacob and Eric helped me a lot with it, so you can thank them as well!" He takes a break to let out a quiet laugh, then continues. "I'm bad at announcements, but hey, Chanhee. My ray of sunshine, my lucky clover, my forever, all those stupid nicknames you could wish for..." He takes out a paper and shows it to the screen, his head now peeking out from behind it. "We're finally meeting! In a month!" Kevin beams, and Chanhee could swear – that was the biggest smile he's ever seen from him.

It took a while for Chanhee to process this information – he's finally meeting Kevin, he's finally going to see him, like, in real life. He repeats Kevin's words under his breath, and after the fifth time he covers his mouth with his hand in realization and lets out a muffled "oh my god", feeling the tears coming out to fall down his cheeks.  
"Chanhee? Baby, are you crying? Is this too much?" Kevin frowns again and his voice takes a worried tone.  
"Those are tears of joy," Chanhee sobs, wiping his tears away. "You dummy."  
Kevin laughs, and Chanhee already knows that this is going to be the best month of his entire life.

"Juyeon, can you drive me to the Incheon airport?" Chanhee calls out, coming out of his room. He's taken forever to get ready, wanting to look the best for Kevin. With no reply, he sighs and knocks at the door to his flatmate's room. "Hey, I know I'm probably bothering you, but I can't drive and I kind of wanna meet my boyfriend, you know? I won't get there in time with public transport."  
He hears a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door – a second after, the door is wide open and Changmin stands in front of him, with ruffled hair and a clearly shocked face. "You're WHAT your WHAT?"  
"Meeting my boyfriend." Chanhee repeats, not really surprised by Changmin's presence in Juyeon's room. "So can one of you PLEASE drive me there?"  
"Give me five minutes." Changmin shuts the door close, and comes out of the room with a tired Juyeon behind him five minutes later. "We are ALL going there." He insists, heading the front door. Chanhee laughs and follows them.

Once they arrive at the airport after getting the wrong arrival twice, Chanhee guides his friends to the right gate then proceeds to stay there and look around. When he spots Kevin near the baggages, he gasps. That's Kevin, right there, at his reach, standing there and waiting for his luggage. "He's there, that's him!" He screams in excitement.   
When he's about to run there, Changmin stops him. "Wait!" he pulls out his phone. "I need to film this."   
Chanhee just sighs and resumes his run.

Kevin is about to leave the luggage area when he hears someone shout his name. He turns around and sees Chanhee, waving at him with the brightest smile on his face – before he knows it, the light haired boy is in his arms.  
Chanhee looks at him as they pull away. "Shit, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He says, trying to dry away the tears in his eyes. "Can't mess up my makeup."  
Kevin takes a good look at him. Of course, Chanhee's gorgeous no matter what, but now he looks so... beautiful, ethereal. "You're... so pretty, oh god." Kevin swallows.  
"Thanks, I tried my best." Chanhee says with a big smile still on his face.   
In silence, Kevin's eyes wander to... Chanhee's cheeks. With a straight face, his hands leave the younger's waist to place themselves on his cheeks. He squishes them, laughing as Chanhee groans and rolls his eyes. "I've always wanted to do this."   
To his surprise, Chanhee pouts. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"I've expected more from you, you know?" a smirk appears on Chanhee's face, and Kevin doesn't really know what's going on.  
"I... is there something I-" he stops, feeling Chanhee's lips on his for a quick second. "What.. was that?" he blinks a few times.  
"I don't know.." Chanhee sighs. "Maybe a peck? You know, when my lips touch yours for a really short time, that's a peck right?" He motions, pointing at his lips and then at Kevin's.  
"I know." Kevin leans in. "Just wanted to say that I want more of it."  
"You can get more at my place." Chanhee places his hands on Kevin's chest – he can feel his heart beat really, really fast. "Is your heart, uh... okay? That's a really fast pace."  
"I'm just really happy to see you." Kevin pouts. "Does that mean I have to cancel my hotel room?"  
"Yeah, kinda." Chanhee says, hugging him again. "Hey," he mutters in the crook of Kevin's neck, giving him shivers. "This is out of topic but.. I love you so much."  
"And I love you as much." Kevin lowers his voice and slightly ruffles Chanhee's hair. 

"Wait," Juyeon speaks up, bringing the attention of the three boys on him. "Does that mean that every time I get home there's a chance of you two making out on the couch?"   
"Oh look how tables have turned." Chanhee laughs at the sight of the blush appearing on both Juyeon and Changmin's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this time i mentioned jukyu more 😏😏😏  
stream d.d.d or the bunny from the mv will get you!


End file.
